Un est égal à deux
by NutNut
Summary: Une petite histoire d'amour entre Drago et Harry qui met en scène un MPREG désolée,suis nulle pour les résumés,venez lire


COUCOU A TOUS ! 

_C'est moi ,la NutNut !_

_J'ai écris ma première fanfic ,alors svp soyez indulgents lol les premiers écrits sont pas toujours les meilleurs :P De plus , je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur donc désolée pour les fautes d'ortographe :s_

Disclaimer :Tout à Mme Rowling ,rien à moi mis à part l'histoire ,bien sur ,sur qui je pose évidemment mon " copryright " Petite Note :Je dédis cette fanfic à mon meilleur ami ,Mikaël qui m'a encouragé à écrire au vu des nombreuses fics que je lisais en secret comme une pitite délincante lol 

**Couple :** Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy ,donc s'il vous plaît ,homophobes ,cliquez sur la petite croix orange ou bien cliquez sur " précédente " ça m'arrangerait.

**Rating :** anciennement PG-13 nouvellement heu… T !

Voilà ,bonne lecture à tous !J'espère que vous vous ennuierez pas trop !lol 

**UN EST EGAL A DEUX**

_**7 Décembre 2002**_

Un homme se tenait devant deux tombes. Chacune étaient fleuries de la même fleur :Une rose d'un rouge intense. Il faisait gris en ce matin de début décembre ,il faisait froid aussi ,un vent sec flottait dans l'air ,avec cette odeur un peu âcre ,comme si c'était le cimetière qui la dégageait.

L'homme devant les tombes avait une larme qui coulait doucement de ses yeux verts émeraudes. Il aurait tant aimé qu'ils soient avec lui cet hiver. Qu'ils soient fiers de lui. Il avait vaincu ,lui ,le " Survivant ",le seul espoir du monde sorcier .Il aurait aimé qu'ils le voient faire sa vie avec cet ange blond qui se tenait non loin derrière lui devant une tombe quasi identique aux deux qui se tenait devant lui .Harry Potter se retourna pour voir Drago Malefoy à genoux ,devant la tombe de Narcissa Malefoy ,sa mère .Harry prononça faiblement un " au revoir " pour ses propres parents puis rejoignit son futur mari ,l'aida à se relever ,puis lui murmura qu'il était temps qu'ils partent ,ils avaient beaucoup de choses à faire. Le blond renifla, essuya ses larmes puis sourit doucement à Harry. Oui, ils avaient une longue journée devant eux.

La Chrysler dernier cri fonçait à toute allure dans Londres vers les petits lotissements qui bordait la sortie de la grande ville vers la campagne anglaise. Drago, du côté passager s'accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait à la porte de la voiture. Il avait toujours peur quand Harry conduisait comme ça. Et il savait que quelque chose le perturbait.

" -Harry !Ralentis s'il te plaît

-Je ne vais pas vite !

-Si, et écoute moi un peu pour une fois, ralentis ,tu dépasses les limitations autorisées !

-Je les emmerdes tes limitations !

-Ton langage enfin !Surveilles le un peu ,tu parleras ainsi quand elle sera la ?

-Ce sera un garçon !Et la réponse est non…

-Ce que tu peut-être tétu quand tu t'y mets ! bougonna-t-il "

Drago mit sa main sur son ventre ,par réflexe. Il détestait quand Harry sortait du cimetière ou reposait ses parents ainsi que sa propre mère qui était ,elle ,morte pendant la terrible guerre ou Harry avait vaincu Voldemort ,et au bout de trois ans d'acharnement qui avait fait des milliers de morts et accessoirement d'orphelins. Harry continua d'accélérer alors que Drago se cramponnait un peu plus à sa ceinture. Soudain la voiture freina devant une maison de couleur blanche/sable type nouveaux lotissements moldus construits par dizaines sur un terrain limité. Le brun sortit de la voiture couleur gris métallisé et se précipita sur la portière côté passager. Le blond en sortit avec un regard noir pour celui qu'il appelait " l'homme de ma vie ". Harry essaya le sourire timide qui, habituellement marchait toujours mais il n'eu pour réponse à ce sourire que :

" -Es-tu complètement INCONSCIENT ou juste CARREMENT FOU !Tu veux me voir mourir c'est ça ? "

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit alors pour laisser place a une jeune fille brune enceinte jusqu'au oreilles qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

" -Dragooo !Harryyy ! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir !Drago voyons ne t'énerve pas c'est mauvais pour elle !Harry ,laisse moi deviner ,tu as encore rouler deux fois trop vite dans Londres ?Les moldus n'auraient jamais dû te donner ton permis de conduire ,c'est une atteinte à la vie des gens ! "

Drago sourit à la dernière remarque alors que Harry bougonnait dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas ,que " d'abord " ce serait un garçon et que " non il ne roulait pas trop vite ".La jeune fille leur proposa finalement de rentrer parce qu'il faisait vraiment mauvais ,et froid aussi !Et qu'avec ça ,elle et Drago attraperaient bien les pires maladies !Drago continuait de sourire. Il adorait venir chez Hermione Granger ,devenue depuis la fin de la guerre Hermione Zabini. Elle s'était mariée avec le meilleur ami de Drago ,Blaise Zabini. Elle attendait maintenant des jumeaux ,d'où son ventre proéminent .Ils n'avaient pas voulus savoir le sexe de leurs enfants par le fait que chacune des chambres réservées à chacun des bébés était blanche et beige ,des tons neutres. La jeune femme n'allait d'ailleurs pas tardé à accoucher ,les enfants étaient prévus pour le 25 décembre mais au vus des nombreux coups de pieds qu'elle recevait de leurs parts ,il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils arrivent plus tôt. Les jumeaux arrivaient toujours plus tôt.

" -Alors ,comment allez-vous mes jeunes ?

-Blaise n'est pas là ?

-Harry voyons !Blaise travaille jusqu'à 20 heures ce soir et il n'est que 18 heures !Et puis ,n'es-tu pas content de me voir ,répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire "

Le dénommé rougit puis s'excusa. Drago éclata de rire puis la conversation continua et alors que lui et Hermione parlait layette bleu et rose ,la porte d'entrée claqua ,laissant entrer un Blaise Zabini dans toute sa splendeur en jean élégant et long manteau feutré.

" Chérie ,Drago ,Harry ,bonjour à tous ! "

Harry se leva d'un bond ,rassuré qu'il ne soit plus le seul " vrai " homme dans cette pièce. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre parlé de bébé à longueur de temps. Depuis que Drago attendait leur propre enfant ,il n'entendait que ça " ma fille " par-çi , " ma fille " par-là .Il était persuadé que ce bébé serait un garçon mais Drago penchait beaucoup plus pour une fille ,il disait que ses choses se sentaient ,quand on était enceint. Il était enceint de 7 mois mais avait refusé de connaître le sexe de son bébé lui aussi comme Hermione. Harry était quelque part jaloux que ce soit son futur-mari qui porte l'enfant. Il aurait aimé le faire lui aussi mais le hasard n'en avait pas voulu ainsi. Alors il se contentait de regarder le ventre du blond enflé un peu plus au fil des semaines et l'encourager. Les nausées étaient passées ,Merlin merci pour lui ,il n'avait jamais vu Drago aussi insupportable. Son enfance avec lui à Poudlard à côté avait été une partie de plaisir.

" -Alors comme ça c'est un fille ?

-J'en suis intimement persuadé !

-Ce sera un garçon ! intervint soudain Harry ,sortant de ses pensées

-Non ,tu ne vas pas recommencer !Ouille ! Tu vois ,Julianne est d'accord avec moi !

-Quoi ?D'où sors-tu ce prénom ?

-Heu…De mon imagination peut-être ? répondit Drago avec un sourire hypocrite "

Harry se renfrogna en disant que d'abord ,il en avait marre qu'on lui parle de bébé qu'il n'en pouvait plus !Blaise et Hermione éclatèrent de rire alors que Drago palissait ses mains s'accrochant à son ventre. Croyant que Drago faisait ça pour rigoler il ne s'en inquiétèrent pas outre mesure jusqu'à ce que Drago pousse un cri déchirant ses mains se crispant de plus en plus sur son ventre. Harry se leva en urgence alors que le blond criait de plus en plus fort " Elle arrive !Elle arrive ! ". Blaise et Hermione se levèrent eux aussi en panique alors que le blond grimaçait de douleur ,devenant rouge et marmonnant difficilement qu'elle ne pouvait pas arriver maintenant ,c'était beaucoup trop tôt !

Harry essaya de le rassurer en lui disant que le bébé n'arriverait sûrement pas si tôt !Drago attrapa alors Harry par le poignet et serra tellement fort que le brun cru qu'il allait le lui cassé. Le blond lui hurla que tout était de sa faute et que si il n'avait pas autant de pouvoir et si il ne savait pas si bien lui faire l'amour ,ils n'en seraient pas là. Il lui cria aussi qu'il voulait accoucher avec un sort anti-douleur et en l'occurrence dans une clinique sorcière de Londres au plus vite. C'est à ce moment là que Harry sembla enfin se réveiller et courut chercher le manteau de Drago pour l'en envelopper et se diriger au plus vite à Ste-Mangouste.

----DMHP/HPDM----

Un cri déchirant se fit entendre de la salle d'accouchement où Drago Potter-Malefoy était enfermé depuis plus de 5 heures. Hermione et Blaise étaient toujours assis sur les chaises inconfortable de la salle d'attente de l'étage maternité de l'hôpital sorcier de Londres. Depuis longtemps on avait proposé a la jeune femme de s'allonger dans un lit mais elle avait toujours refusé disant que si elle aussi devait accouché ,cela ne changerait pas grand chose puisqu'elle était déjà sur place !Alors les infirmières la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds puis s'éloignait doucement vers d'autres patientes. Soudain un autre cri se fit entendre de la salle de travail. Celui d'un bébé cette fois. Des sages-femmes sortirent de la salle tenant un bébé blond aux yeux émeraudes grands ouverts enveloppé dans une épaisse couverture dans leurs bras. Puis un autre convois sortit aussi de cette salle ,et cette fois ,les sages-femmes tenait un bébé châtain foncé aux yeux gris clairs dans les couvertures stériles de l'hôpital.

Hermione et Blaise se regardèrent tous deux ,étonnés ,puis se frayèrent un chemin vers la salle d'accouchement. Là reposait Drago ,en sueur ,Harry l'embrassant et le félicitant. Il avait mis au monde non pas un mais deux enfants. Un petit garçon , né à 2 heures 15 le 8 décembre 2002 qu'il appelèrent Yoann James Lucius Potter-Malefoy. Le deuxième enfant ,une fille ,née à 2 heures 20 le 8 décembre 2002 qu'ils appelèrent Julianne Lily Narcissa Potter-Malefoy aux souhaits de Drago qui rêvait d'une petite fille.

Nous étions donc le 8 décembre 2002 ,il était désormais 3 heures du matin ,Et alors que Hermione et Blaise Zabini rentrait chez eux pour une nuit bien méritée ,Drago et Harry Potter Malefoy se disaient que le plus jour de leur vie était aujourd'hui ,ils l'avaient finalement eu leur famille ,et elle était loin d'être finie….

----DMHP/HPDM----

_**25 Décembre 2005**_

" -Papa !Dis oui ,s'il te plait !

-Oh oui ,s'il te plait Papa !

-Bien…allez-y après tout ,le Père Noël est bien passé ,alors ouvrez-les vos cadeaux ! "

Yoann et Julianne se précipitèrent alors sur les paquets enveloppés de paquets cadeaux ,déposés au pied du sapin alors que Harry les regardait tendrement ,un bébé dans les bras. Drago arriva alors avec un biberon. Il regarda la scène se passant devant ses yeux avec des yeux émus. Cette famille dont ils avaient toujours rêvés ,enfin ,elle était là. Il ne comptait pas la souffrance dans laquelle il avait accouché par deux fois. Liam était né le 23 août de cette année et il faisait déjà la fierté de ses parents ou plutôt sa propre fierté car tout le monde remarquait ce caractère bien trempé spécifique des Malefoy et qui se manifestait déjà chez le bébé de seulement 4 mois et deux jours. Un cri de joie retentit dans la pièce alors que Julianne brandissait son écharpé aux couleurs Serpentard en sautant dans la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard une nouvelle écharpe était brandie ,celle-ci aux couleurs de Gryffondor et alors que Yoann et Julianne se chamaillaient à propos de Gryffondor et Serpentard pour savoir quelle maison était la meilleure ,Liam gazouilla en voyant son biberon arrivé. Drago et Harry se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Le blond pris la main gauche(la libre) de son mari ou trônait une alliance couleur or et argent. A l'intérieur de cette alliance était gravés des symboles fourchelangue. Dans chacune la même inscription :A toi pour toujours.

THE END

_**Jet de tomates puantes ?**_

_**Roses blanches ?**_

_**Encouragement ,critiques ?**_

_**Cliquez sur Submit Rewiew ,les remarques sont toujours les bienvenues !**_

_**J'espère que ca vous aura plu !**_

_**Bisous à tous,**_

_**La NutNut**_


End file.
